Not In Love
by Omore
Summary: Lo nuestro fue difícil. Al menos hasta darnos cuenta de que lo que pasaba entre nosotros trascendía los límites de cualquier amistad "normal". Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasó? Que se nos apagó la llama. SasuNaru. Sasuke'POV.


_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_ **©Masashi Kishimoto**

Y ya que empiezo a publicar en , que sea con uno de mis escritos favoritos. Este pequeñín tiene tres meses, tirando por lo bajo, y lleva gateando por Amor Yaoi desde su nacimiento. A ver qué os parece =)

Ow, es un songfic. Así que recomiendo leerlo teniendo de fondo la canción _"Not in love"_ de Crystal Castles y Robert Smith, repetida tantas veces como sea necesario ;)

* * *

><p><p>

Lo nuestro fue difícil. Al menos al principio, cuando éramos demasiado imbéciles o demasiado tercos para no darnos cuenta de que lo que pasaba entre nosotros trascendía los límites de cualquier amistad "normal".

Porque los amigos "normales" no se persiguen mutuamente como tú y yo lo hacíamos. Porque los amigos "normales" no se necesitan mutuamente como tú y yo lo hacíamos. Porque los amigos "normales" no se dan celos mutuamente como tú y yo lo hacíamos. Porque, en fin, los amigos "normales" no se parten mutuamente el culo como tú y yo lo hacíamos. Y, desde luego, no disfrutan tanto con ello.

Fingíamos fingir que no sabíamos lo que pasaba: que éramos dos maricas jugando a ser _BFF_.

Al final, como suele decirse, hicimos caso al dictado de nuestro corazón y nos arrojamos el uno en brazos del otro ebrios de dicha; cogimos a la vida por los cuernos, le exprimimos los meses más dichosos de nuestra vida y echamos las perdices al fuego sin tener en cuenta que eso es lo que marca el fin del cuento.

Qué bonito, ¿eh? Cojonudo. Nadie podría decir que no fuimos felices, y que el que se atreviera a decirlo se llevaría un buen par de hostias.

Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasó?

_ Que se nos apagó la llama._

Y no de golpe, no. Despacito, sin que nos diésemos cuenta, que es como jode más.

_I saw your picture hangin' on the back of my door  
>Won't give you my heart<br>No one lives there anymore_

Recuerdo aquel invierno. Ha habido muchos inviernos fríos en mi vida, pero ese en concreto fue el más crudo de todos. Tengo ese veintiuno de enero grabado en la memoria, especialmente en el momento en que me senté junto a ti en el sofá y no sentí ninguna calidez en absoluto. Nada.

¿Cómo podía ser eso, cuando aquella misma mañana me había despertado creyendo amarte intensamente? Te pasé un brazo por los hombros, buscando tu calor. Y lo encontré, por supuesto, pero no como lo había deseado. Era un simple contacto piel contra camiseta, treinta y seis grados de temperatura a través de un tejido de algodón. Te incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y te besé en los labios, apretando tus muñecas, colando mi lengua entre tus dientes. El aire trémulo de tu suspiro se deslizó por mi garganta a la vez que mis dedos recorrían tus hombros y te despojaban de la camiseta.  
>Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Había frío en los míos, sí, pero también en los tuyos. Mi rostro se deshizo en tu mirada y no pude soportarlo. Hundí el rostro en tu cuello, mordiendo con fuerza. ¿Qué nos estaba ocurriendo?<p>

_And we were lovers  
>Now we can't be friends<br>Fascination ends  
>Here we go again<em>

Nos enredamos el uno en el otro hasta desfallecer, atornillándonos con muda desesperación. Los gemidos que brotaban de tu garganta eran desgarrados, y mis jadeos estaban vacíos, y mis manos se aferraban a tus caderas pero éstas se sentían como humo. Una última embestida y nos corrimos sin atisbo de las emociones que nos embargaban cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Tu mano cayó sobre mi pelo en una caricia lejana, ausente. Fue la primera vez que reaccioné verdaderamente a tu contacto, sólo para salir de ti con cuidado y dirigirme al baño.

Te quedaste ahí, desnudo, tumbado de espaldas. Los ojos que tantas veces había besado eran ahora una laguna azul sin fondo ni principio, colándose por una grieta incipiente del techo.

Ese fue el momento en que dejé de amarte. Para que dejases de hacerlo tú aún tendría que pasar algún tiempo.

Durante los meses que siguieron la escena se repitió casi todas las noches. Yo llegaba a casa y me recibías sonriendo vagamente. En algún momento yo te besaba, buscaba tu cuerpo a tientas y tú te entregabas en silencio, sin reservas. Ya no hacíamos el amor: follábamos. Llegábamos al orgasmo y nos decíamos "te quiero" por costumbre. Llegué a tomarle tanta aversión a ese "te quiero" que terminé por no responder cuando me lo decías, y con el tiempo tú también dejaste de decirlo. Entonces simplemente nos dábamos la vuelta y tratábamos de dormir, perfectamente conscientes de que nos habíamos convertidos en unos extraños.

_Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home  
>Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough?<br>_**I'm not in love**

No fue hasta marzo que nos dimos cuenta de que aquella situación era insostenible. Me desperté y te vi sentado al borde de la cama, con la maleta llena a los pies y la mirada prendida en recuerdos desteñidos. Me incorporé, con la sábana cubriéndome a medias, y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Suspiré.

-Se ha acabado, ¿verdad?

Tú sonreíste. Pero no con tu sonrisa habitual, esa que hacía parecer que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso. Era una sonrisa triste. Tan triste que no conmovió mi corazón.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

-Yo tampoco.

Silencio.

-No tienes por qué irte.

-Lo sé.

No, no tenías por qué irte. Pero, ¿quería yo que te fueras? No me importaba. Y eso era lo peor de todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No había nada que decir. Excepto...

-Sasuke...

-¿Hm?

-Seguimos... seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Te miré entonces, viendo no sólo al Naruto azul y taciturno que tenía delante, sino también al Naruto alegre y brillante que había iluminado mi parca existencia con sus gestos y sus torpezas tiernas de niño de pecho.

-Supongo que sí.

Asentiste, cabeceando.

-Eso está bien.

Cogiste tu maleta y saliste de la habitación. No me levanté para despedirte. Tú no me pediste que le acompañara a la puerta. El rumor del taxi se alejó a toda velocidad, y recordé estúpidamente todas las veces que te había recriminado el hecho de que no te hubieses sacado el carnet de conducir.

_-Naruto, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que te valgas por ti mismo?_

_-Pero, Sasuke, ya me valgo por mí mismo._

_-¿Qué dices? Siempre me estás llamando a mí para que te lleve de un lado para otro, o dejándote una pasta en taxis._

_-Pues eso, _'ttebayo_. Mientras pueda contar contigo, todo irá bien, ¿no?_

_-...idiota..._

En ese momento, tus palabras habían sido tan ciertas... pensar en que no fuese así nos hubiera parecido una tontería supina. Dejé escapar una risotada. Las vueltas que daba la vida, ¿eh?

Me levanté y paseé en pelotas por la casa buscando algo de ti. No había nada tuyo en las habitaciones; te habías encargado de no dejar rastro de tu presencia. Ni siquiera esas absurdas tazas con nuestra foto que Sakura nos había regalado en nuestro segundo aniversario y que tú te empeñabas en usar cada mañana porque decías que "las había hecho con todo su cariño" y que "el cariño no había que despreciarlo". Debería habérmelo esperado. Siempre te habías tomado muy en serio según qué cosas.  
>Y sí, empecé a pensar en ti en pasado, como si nunca hubieses existido. Como si nunca te hubiera querido.<p>

_Could it be that time has taken it's toll?  
>Won't take you so far, I am in control<em>

Después de eso no me llamaste. Aunque tampoco te hubiese cogido las llamadas. Continué con mi vida, mi trabajo, mis amigos, mis pocas aficiones. Volvía a ser Sasuke Uchiha, sin Naruto Uzumaki.

A veces pensaba en si habíamos hecho bien. A veces cedía. Daba marcha atrás y finalmente veía que lo que empezó siendo "lo nuestro" terminó convirtiéndose en "esto", que no había nada que me impulsase a apostar por ello pese al cariño que te tenía. Entonces me arropaba bajo las sábanas y dormía el sueño de los justos sin soñar contigo, ni con nada, ni con nadie.

Pero desde hace algún tiempo hay algo que me perturba ese sueño, y es lo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Realmente hubo un "nosotros"? ¿Realmente hubo un "tú y yo"? ¿O solamente fue un "tú, conmigo"? Dime la verdad, Naruto... ¿alguna vez te quise?

_Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home  
>Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough?<br>I'm not in love..._

* * *

><p>Me he basado bastante en mi experiencia personal. Creer estar enamorado de alguien, creerlo de verdad... y luego ocurre algo. Te das cuenta de que lo que has sentido no vale nada en absoluto.<p>

Y no sentir nada al respecto, ni siquiera para llorar esa pérdida... es triste. Es muy, muy triste.

**E.**


End file.
